


Reward

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Inflatable Dildo, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt from SPN Kinkmeme:Sam has a present for Cas, for both of them really. He preps Cas well, but getting him to take the toy Sam bought takes a lot of gentle persuasion and encouragement. Cas gets a reward after for being such a good angel.





	Reward

Castiel is a little nervous, when he strips himself of his clothing. Sam ordered him to get naked, because they'd try something new today. On his unsure expression, Sam told him it'd just a new toy he bought. That helps, a little. They have used such things in the past and Castiel is glad that Sam takes the lead, like always. But the rule is that he will be bound and blindfolded in order to be able to concentrate on the toy they're trying out. For they had discovered that Castiel finds most toys strange in their looks, especially when using it the first time and prefers not having to look at them, no matter how much he ends up enjoying their features. 

"It's fine, Cas," Sam murmurs and kisses his lovers naked shoulder, running his fingers through the black hair. "You can stop anytime you want, I just think that you will enjoy what I bought." 

"You have always been correct in your assumstions so far," Castiel says and sighs a little, when a large hand settles on his thigh. 

Feeling Sam's solid presence behind him settles his nerves. The height, the broad back, Sam's confidence ... Castiel allows himself to relax. Having sex is still  _ new  _ to him and he likes it to surrender to Sam's whimps, for he always ends up enjoying the ideas the hunter has. When he's pushed onto his knees in front of the bed by firm yet gentle hands, it feels like a form of a security. Especially as Sam takes his hands and binds them together, allowing Castiel to wrap them around the bedpost first. His torso remains laying flat on the sheets, though his ass gets drawn away from the edge until it's impossible to rub his slowly hardening cock against something. 

Castiel moans a little, when he realizes that Sam will want him to come on the toy alone for otherwise he'd have allowed him to have so friction. 

"I will wait if you're going to need ropes or the spreader later," Sam tells Castiel, caressing his back and runs his thumb over the bare neck until the angel is shivering. 

"Okay," Castiel agrees. He shifts a little to get more comfortable, but Sam's firm grip doesn't allow much room for movement. 

He still chases after the kisses Sam places on his lips, chasing his master's mouth and opens his own obediently, when Sam plunders it. Castiel is panting when Sam finally draws away. The Winchester's eyes are dark and intense. He's still dressed in comfortable sweetpants, but having an angel bound and ready to be played with obviously doesn't leave him unaffected. Castiel groans. In Heaven he naturally submitted to his superiors, but it had never been sexual before. Until Sam stepped into his life, combining the exictement about sex with familiar habits of obeying those, who are stronger and wiser than him. 

"Ready?" Sam asks and places his hands on Castiel's ass. 

The angel arches his back, pushing it into Sam's tight grib. Usually this is the point, where Sam spanks him. It wouldn't be the first time that his master takes advantage of the fact that angels are far more sturdy than humans. 

"Could you put my hands on my back?" Castiel asks. "It's a little uncomfortable like this." 

"Wait a moment," Sam answers, untying Castiel's wrist before restricting them on the angel's back. 

Who sighs in relief. It's less because of the position, he just prefers it to be at Sam's mercy. Like this, he's forced to let his head rest on the bedsheets and will fall over if he struggles to much. Maybe Sam will move on to use straps for his chest later. Castiel's heard pounds wildly against his rips at the thought and his mouth goes dry. Being tied up in various positions is so far one of his favourite activities during sex, tied to the fact that Sam can do what he wants with him with Castiel completely immobilized. 

"Better?" Sam wants to know and Castiel hears him rummaging around in the drawer. 

"Yes." Castiel hisses as cold lube hits the small of his back. He bucks into the touch, when Sam smears it across his entrance, loosening the muscles without quite pushing inside. "Yes, it's good." 

It's the sign for Sam to put the blindfold over Castiel's eyes. It's nothing more than a thick bandana and easy to take off, even with his hands bound behind his back. The bedroom disappears and the darkness is so familiar that Castiel unwinds a little. Sam is touching him again, stroking is cock with a loose grib, getting it fully hard while he's kissing his neck, his shoulders and his lips until Castiel is panting. Until Sam is teasing him by doing nothing at all and Castiel hadn't thought that the lack of pain, replaced by anticipation, can be so arousing. 

"Please..." Castiel would beg, if he only knew  _ what for.  _ Sam still hasn't told him what kind of gift he bought yesterday. 

A solid object touches his rim, prodding his entrance and Castiel tries to breath normally as it's slowly pushes inside. He can tell that the material is silicon, but that's about it. It feels strange, softer than the vibes Sam likes to tease him with, but it's big enough to make him feel it. Especially Sam didn't prep him that much. 

"Does it hurt?" Sam wants to know and holds Castiel's hips steady. 

"No, Sir," Castiel answers. His backside tingles a bit, but it's not unpleasant. 

He waits, holding his breath, because he expects the object to start vibrating. Instead he groans, low and filthy when Sam does something and the object grows bigger. He hears how Sam is pressing something, a noise fills the room that indicates that air is moved abruptly ... and each time Sam closes his hand the toy in his ass grows. Bit by bit until his flesh is stretching around it. 

"...S-Sam...," Castiel moans, helpless. They haven't done anything like this before. 

"They're called inflatable dildos, angel," Sam explains as he keeps pumping. 

The other hand is still resting on Castiel's ass while the Winchester is kneeling behind the tied up angel. On occasion he grinds his hips against Castiel, who is moaning softly. A faint blush has spread over the angel's cheeks, indicating his embarrassment, but the sweet moans tells Sam that Castiel is enjoying himself. He just has to get used to the forgein feeling as it's often the case, when they try something new. 

"It's too big," Castiel whines after a while and because he sounds distressed, Sam stopps pumping immediately. Castiel doesn't know how to feel, when he hears how Sam releases the air and the plug gets smaller and smaller. 

Sam pulls it out and puts it aside, before he returns to placing his hands on Castiel's hips. Stroking the skin and kneating the ass, he says, "Was I too fast? We can try something else, if you want." 

Fingers rub over his hole and despite his earlier uncomfortableness, Castiel feels empty now. There's a heavy pressure against his chest. Sam believed he could do it, he wouldn't have brought the toy, if he thought Castiel wouldn't enjoy it. Right now it feels like as if he's letting his master down. 

"We can try again. I want you to do it again," Castiel suggests, panting as his master's fingers dip into his hole. "But ... slower?" 

"As you wish," Sam agrees and pours more lube over the dildo, before he presses it against Castiel's entrance again. 

The angel is heaving, struggling against his restraints, when his master pushes the dildo inside. It's not very big, but there's still the knowledge that it  _ can  _ get bigger. Castiel clenches around it, moans helplessly at the knowledge that he's at Sam's mercy. He feels how his master kisses him between the shoulder blades before putting something into his hand. 

It's the pump and Castiel squeezes it out of reflex. 

"Oh...," he moans as the toy widens slightly. 

"Let's do it like this, you're in charge of how big the toy gets," Sam proposes and starts to kneat Castiel's ass again. In order to make sure the angel remembers who is in charge, he adds, "You're not allowed to come, angel. Ask for permission first." 

"Yes, master," Castiel trembles. It's a little frightening, to feel the pump in his hands. The silicone tube falls over his skin, connecting the device with the toy in his ass. 

"You may begin," Sam orders. 

Castiel moans as he slowly squeezes the pump. He waits in anticipation and almost immediately the dildo grows bigger. Since it does actually start to feel good, he does it again and the feeling takes his breath away. It's a bit like getting fucked, but what drives him truly crazy is the sensation of being filled. With every slow pump the dildo fills out a bit more, growing in girth and in length. 

"You're doing well," Sam tells him and sits down on the bed to cradle Castiel's head in his lap. "Keep going. I will tell you when you're allowed to come." 

Soon Castiel looses track of how often the new toy is introduced to his ass. For a while Sam tells him to pump, only to let the air out and then the cycle starts again. With nothing but the intense sensation of being stretched yet with the lack of the usual friction accompanying it, Castiel hangs over the edge. He's trembling and sweat runs down his back and his tembles. His hole flutters around the toy and he tries to rub his dick against something, yet thanks to Sam's brusing grip he meets nothing air. 

"You are doing well, angel." Sam praises him and reaches between Castiel's legs to stroke his cock. The slow pace is more torment than a relief, but he's proud that his angel doesn't come. "I'm pleased how well you have taken the new toy. Now to you want to come while I spank you with a plug inside your ass or do you want to keep going?" 

The angel looks at him through the damp bangs of his dark hair. 

"I want to make you proud, master," he rasps. But he cannot hide the way he strains against the bindings. 

"I feel nothing but pride and admiration for you, love." Sam places a kiss between Castiel's shoulder blades. "But I take your answer as sign that you wish to continue." 

Castiel moans in agreement and barely notices when Sam carefully guides him onto the bed. 

  
  


 


End file.
